


Words Left Unsaid

by NaughtyApplePi (ApplePi)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9196094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApplePi/pseuds/NaughtyApplePi
Summary: Their bodies knew what to do. Their words never came out right.





	

Allen had barely locked the door to his room before Lavi descended on him, pushing him against the cool stone of the wall to latch his mouth on Allen’s neck. Allen gasped, arching his body into Lavi’s and wrapping his arms around Lavi’s neck as Lavi’s hands fell to his waist. 

“D-Don’t leave a mark again!” Allen hissed, certain that Lavi had already left a mark again.

“Oops.” Lavi said without an ounce of apology in his voice. He pulled back to meet Allen’s eye, a playful grin dancing across his face as he leaned in to press a kiss against Allen’s lips. Allen sighed into Lavi’s mouth, his eyes slipping closed as he tilted his head to fit their lips together. His mouth always tasted like a promise he wasn’t going to keep; Allen couldn’t stop from melting into it every time. 

Lavi’s hands started working up the front of Allen’s shirt, undoing the vest buttons then the dress shirt underneath. Allen shivered as Lavi’s fingers brushed his skin and he leaned further into the kiss, nipping at Lavi’s bottom lip. Lavi hummed, pushing Allen’s shirt off his shoulders and letting it drop to the floor as he started to walk backwards. Allen followed as if he was chained to Lavi, hands coming up to cup Lavi’s face. They broke apart for a moment so Lavi could drop to the bed, sitting in the middle as Allen followed him onto the mattress. He climbed into Lavi’s lap and slid his hands up to tangle his fingers in Lavi’s hair, sighing with pleasure as their lips met again. 

Lavi slid his hands down the back of Allen’s pants, palming the smooth skin of his ass as he smiled into the kiss. Allen shivered against him and broke away, panting as he looked at the flushed pink skin of Lavi’s face. 

“Take your shirt off,” He said, not even finishing his sentence before Lavi had begun to comply. The loose cotton shirt was tossed carelessly to the side and Allen shoved Lavi back, watching the redhead bounce a little on the mattress. 

“So demanding today, beansprout.” Lavi let his hands wander up Allen’s sides, squeezing the flesh under his palms as Allen undid the button of his pants.

“Is that a problem?” Allen said, his voice a low rumble that seemed to draw Lavi’s breath from his lungs. 

“No,” He breathed, bucking his hips up to rub against Allen. The younger man tipped his head back and let out a soft noise as he started to move his hips slowly. Allen’s hands slid up Lavi’s torso slowly, still gloved, splaying out his fingers as he paused over Lavi’s pecks. 

“Good,” He lowered his eyelids slightly, “Because I intend to keep being demanding, tonight.” 

Lavi’s body shuddered under him, every muscle taking a moment to quiver as he looked up at the fire in Allen’s eyes. 

“Well, by all means, Sprout,” he said, voice coming out low and husky.

Allen ground his hips down against Lavi harshly, drawing a gasp from the boy under him before he pulled away, kneeling over him. A low whine spilled out of Lavi’s mouth and Allen leaned down to capture it, kissing Lavi and letting his eyes stay open just enough to watch Lavi’s fiery eyebrows wrinkle his brow. The edge of his mind buzzed with satisfaction as Lavi’s hips bucked up lazily, searching for him.

They parted and Allen smirked faintly at the way Lavi’s chest rose and fell, at the way Lavi’s one eye seemed glazed with passion already. He peeled the glove off his right hand, tracing a finger down the center of Lavi’s chest. Allen relished in the way Lavi shivered from that one point of contact. 

“What do you want me to do?” Allen voice sounded strange to his ears-- it always did, when they were like this. Too breathy, too hot, too sensual to come from his lips. 

“Touch me.” Lavi all but moaned, hands finally sliding up Allen’s back. Allen loved the way the green of Lavi’s eye caught the light in the dim light of his room. He loved the need that stamped itself on the words. If he were honest, he loved Lavi. 

He leaned down to brush his lips over Lavi’s right nipple, breath hot against his skin. Lavi sucked in a breath and released it in a slow, stuttering groan as Allen pressed the flat of his tongue to it and licked him roughly. Lavi lifted his head just enough to make eye contact as Allen lowered his body over his again, pressing their still-clothed hips together tightly. Lavi’s nails bit into Allen’s back as they touched, the little spark of pain sending a tingle to Allen’s groin. 

He liked the control of having Lavi under him. He liked unravelling Lavi slowly without needing to get him fully naked. He liked seeing how far he could drive Lavi mad with pleasure before the redhead would come undone. 

“Such a tease, Allen,” Lavi groaned as Allen lifted his hips away again, voice tight with growing need. 

Allen undid his belt buckle with a pointed clink of metal, “Am I?” 

“You know you damn well are, don’t try to pull that.” Lavi’s hand snaked into Allen’s hair and he grabbed a fistful, sitting up and forcing Allen’s head back so he could kiss and suck at his collarbones. 

Allen shivered, lowering his hips again to rock them against Lavi’s. The friction of their clothed erections sliding against each other was delicious, and they both got lost in it for a moment. Allen came back into himself and leaned away from Lavi’s mouth. Lavi let him go, his one green eye taking Allen in as the white haired boy grabbed the waistband of his pants. 

Lavi’s grin seemed sharp and hungry as he lifted his hips to let Allen take his pants and underwear in one go, leaving him in nothing but socks. Allen knelt between his legs, sliding his hands up Lavi’s calves and thighs. The muscles there thrummed with tension as Lavi leaned back on his elbows, eye watching Allen. Moments like this left Allen’s chest tight; The feeling of being the only thing Lavi thought about, focused on, curled inside of him-- warm and tight and precious. 

He kissed the head of Lavi’s cock, and the redhead gasped. Allen’s lips parted and he licked at Lavi’s teasingly, looking up at him as he trailed his tongue down. He moved slowly, moving his head back up as he kept his eyes locked with Lavi’s. The sound that came from the back of Lavi’s throat sent shivers down Allen’s spine as he pulled back a bit, pushing his own pants off his body. 

“So, now what did you want me to do, Lavi?” 

Lavi swallowed visibly as Allen’s hand wrapped around him and began to stroke him lazily. He licked his lips and sat up slowly, patting his thighs. 

“Come here,” he said, voice rough and hot. 

Allen obliged, crawling into his lap again. Their naked skin was flushed and hot; Lavi grabbed Allen’s hips and pulled them together with a soft hiss. Not to be out done, Allen wrapped his hand around both of their members, and rolled his hips as his hand started to move. 

“God, you feel good against me like this.” He murmured, and Lavi groaned in agreement, kissing Allen briefly. The broke apart as Lavi leaned to the side to rummage through Allen’s nightstand. Allen felt his breath hitch in anticipation as Lavi slicked up his fingers.

“Gonna make you feel real good tonight, Al.” Lavi promised, his dry hand rubbing the small of Allen’s back as Allen lazily stroked their cocks.

“What are you going to do?” Allen spread his knees further apart and leaned forward as Lavi reached around him. 

Lavi’s calloused fingers left trails of heat over Allen’s skin as he leaned in, lips brushing against Allen’s ear, “I’m going to let you ride my dick, just how you like it, Al.”

Allen shivered, cock throbbing against Lavi’s, “Then what?” 

“I’m going to kiss you till your head spins. I’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t need your hands to cum.” Lavi said, pushing two fingers into Allen’s body.

“A-ah, Lavi!” Allen’s body arched helplessly, hips shoving back against Lavi’s hand, “God, more, p-please.” Allen tried to hide the tremor in his voice as Lavi started moving his hand steadily. There was a delicious burn starting inside Allen as he struggled to keep his breathing even as Lavi slowly started scissoring his fingers.

“That’s it…” Lavi murmured, nipping at Allen’s earlobe, “You always take my fingers so well, Al.”

After a few moments, Lavi withdrew his fingers and a third one joined the first two as he pressed them back in. He went slowly, leaned back enough to watch Allen’s face as the younger man squirmed and moved his hips slowly. Allen reached up to cup Lavi’s face, sealing their lips together as Lavi’s hand worked him open. There was a languid urgency in both of them as they moved together. Allen could feel the way Lavi’s kisses got more impatient but he didn’t want to pull away just yet. He wanted Lavi’s eyes on him for just a little longer. 

Lavi’s finger’s curled inside him and a groan escaped Allen before he could process the stars that swam behind his eyelids. Lavi pressed and grin to his neck and bit down as he thrust his fingers back up, curling them again. 

“You ready, Allen?” Lavi all but purred, leaning back and pressing his fingers up into Allen again. Allen arched his back, meeting Lavi’s eye and flashing a half smile at him as he nodded. Lavi removed his hand and eagerly slicked himself up as Allen knelt over him.

“Excited, are we?” Allen teased, making Lavi flush darker.

“It’s been a while,” Lavi sounded slightly defensive, which made Allen laugh softly and kiss him again.

He reached back and grasped Lavi’s dick, lowering himself slowly until they touched. They both shivered, their breathing stilling for a moment before Allen pressed down and felt Lavi slip inside him. Lavi shivered, hands resting on Allen’s hips as he slowly lowered himself until he met Lavi’s hips. Lavi sat up, kissing Allen briefly.

“Lavi…” Allen leaned their foreheads together and they panted together. Lavi’s hips twitched, but he kept himself still, waiting for Allen and watching his face.

“You look good like this,” Lavi’s voice was soft as he spoke, and Allen flicked his eyes up to meet the molten green of Lavi’s as the redhead lazily ran his hands up and down Allen’s back. A smile tugged at Allen’s lips, and he lowered his eyelids a bit.

“I think you might be biased.”

Lavi chuckled, averting his gaze, “I probably am.”

That hung in the air for a moment before Allen closed his eyes, moving his hips up slowly. He put his hands on Lavi’s shoulders, feeling the shiver that wracked his body. When they were close like this, Allen thought that maybe Lavi did feel something. He knew better than to hope, though and let his worries melt away as their bodies moved together.

Lavi rolled his hips up as Allen pushed himself down on him, drawing a gasp from the white haired man. Allen’s hands reached up to cup Lavi’s face as he moved, locking their eyes together as he rode Lavi’s cock. Lavi nuzzled his cheek into Allen’s left palm, his panting brushing against Allen’s wrist. He leaned down and captured Lavi’s lips as their hips started reaching a fever pitch. Lavi groaned against his lips and Allen swallowed it down eagerly, feeling Lavi shift under him. 

He felt the lurch in his stomach as they parted and Lavi slammed Allen’s back into the mattress, planting his hands on either side of Allen’s face. He leaned down to suck at the point where Allen’s innocence met his skin and Allen cried out, jerking his hips up. 

“Hah, what happened to me riding you?” Allen asked, breathless.

Lavi smirked against his skin and moved back, pulling one of Allen’s legs over his shoulder and starting to thrust into him again. 

“I want to make you squirm,” Lavi jerked his hips forward, pushing Allen’s entire body a little further up on the bed. He cried out, grabbing onto the low footboard of his bed and looked up at Lavi as he moved sloppily.

They were both getting desperate for release. Allen could feel it in the force behind Lavi’s movements; he could see it in the way Lavi’s eye fluttered nearly all the way shut as he panted. He shifted his hips and Allen inhaled sharply, back arching off the bed as the cry of pleasure burst out of him.

Lavi grabbed Allen’s hips and buried himself inside of Allen, sucking in a breath as heat bloomed inside of him. Allen felt his hips stutter and came with another cry, head thrown back against the mattress. 

Lavi flopped forward onto Allen as they both panted, coming down from their high slowly. Lavi’s nose brushed against the skin of Allen’s neck and Allen leaned his head against Lavi’s. He relished in the closeness. Silver eyes fluttered open and took in the state they were both in.

“Well, I guess you were right about me not needing my hands,” Allen murmured, pressing a kiss to Lavi’s damp hair. He chuckled and moved off Allen slowly, laying beside him.

They were silent for a few minutes, breathing in unison and just looking at each other. Lavi’s hand came up after a moment and he idly stroked Allen’s cheek. He blinked sleepily, watching Lavi’s face as the redhead contemplated beside him.

“Something on your mind?” 

“Do you love me?” Lavi asked. Silence filled the room for several long moments as Allen stared at Lavi, wondering what the right answer to that question could be. 

“Just be honest,” Lavi said as if he could see into Allen’s mind. He looked up at the ceiling and away from Lavi’s face.

“I do.” 

Silence settled over them again and Allen’s insides tied themselves into knots as he waited for the response. Allen didn’t dare even a sidelong look at Lavi, wondering if the man would break things off at that admission. 

Finally, Lavi sighed.

“I’m sorry.” 

Allen didn’t look at him, but Lavi didn’t move away. His arm snaked over Allen’s chest and he tucked himself against Allen, leaning his head on Allen’s shoulder. Allen slowly braved a look down at him.

“Sorry?” He asked, wary.

“Didn’t mean to… do that to you.”

Allen ran his fingers through Lavi’s hair thoughtfully, “Don’t worry about it.”

“It’s not really fair though. To you. I don’t like it.” 

“I’m used to it, Lavi,” he looked away as Lavi looked up at him, “I’m not going to break from someone not loving me back. It’s not the first time. Won’t be the last.”

Lavi’s arm tightened around him and Allen closed his eyes. Lavi pressed a kiss to his neck and Allen tipped his head to the side to allow him access.

“You’re too young to talk like that.”

Allen chuckled a bit at that, but said nothing to refute it, “Is there a reason you ask?”

“Well,” Lavi started, hesitating a bit before he continued, “Something felt… different. The last few times we… and I just wondered if…” 

“I see,” Allen said, a sigh following it. 

“Do you want to stop…?”

“No,” Allen looked down at Lavi, “not unless you do.”

“I don’t.” 

“Alright.” 

Lavi frowned, watching Allen’s impassive face, “Why?”

“Why what?” 

“Why do you want to… be with someone like me? If…” Lavi trailed off, looking for the right way to phrase is question.

“Bluntly? I don’t expect to live long, despite my best efforts. I figure… I should enjoy what I can while I can. What I feel is… enough. For me. I don’t need or… want reciprocation.” A lie, he knew. The ache in his chest longed for someone to choose him above anyone else, but the thought of leaving someone behind hurt him more.

Lavi mulled that over.

“Okay.” 

Allen wondered why he could feel Lavi’s heart pounding against his chest as they laid in each other’s arms. After a moment, Lavi pressed a kiss to his scarred cheek and pulled the blankets over them to sleep. Allen held Lavi closely and closed his eyes, thoughts of his next mission running through his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is the first sex I've written in a long while, so feedback is appreciated!


End file.
